The invention relates generally to attic ventilators and more particularly to an improved ventilator that serves as a barrier against insects and other pests.
Proper and effective attic ventilation of a residential building is necessary in order to prevent accumulation of water vapor in the attic or vacant space below the roof of a building. Such water vapor will condense in a cold attic or crawl space above the living quarters sufficiently to reduce the rating of insulation installed in the attic and can have deleterious effects on the structure of the roof. An important aspect of an attic ventilation system is the cooperation between a soffit ventilator and a roof ridge ventilator or other roof ventilators that will allow air flow through the attic space such that water vapor accumulation in the attic can be avoided.
Whenever openings are provided in a building for air flow, these openings also provide access for insects and other undesirable pests that can cause damage to the attic or threaten human health. Conventional soffit ventilators have attempted to utilize wire screens to prevent penetration of insects and other pests into the attic. However, where the mesh gauge of the screen is fine enough to restrict the entry of smaller insects, the screen will undesirably restrict the flow of air through the ventilator.
Therefore, there is a need for a ventilator that is capable of preventing the penetration of substantially all insects or other pests into the attic through the ventilation openings without restricting air flow.